Into the Labyrinth
by Armin Art
Summary: "Ask away." Without moment's a hesitation, "Why aren't you a demon instead?" There was a blank look on his face before a grin formed upon it followed by his booming voice of laughter. Quickly setting down came the reply, "You always catch me off guard Ichigo, but what you should be really asking is why I chose to be your guardian angel." Angel/Demon AU No official pairings. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm back to share my bizarre imagination's again. If I keep going with this story then... well there's gonna be a lot of idea's coming from other places. I have this problem of making crossover's in my head and it turn's out to be totally epic. This is an Angel and Demon AU but it's still on the regular plot line of Bleach, only with a twist of my imagination. Anyways if I do get reviews I'd like some feedback on everything. Flames is fine because I care about what my reader's think. I guess this is like a preview to see if I should continue.

There is no decided pairings in here that's up to you (IF YOU REVIEW) and also if any of the characters seem to be OOC (out of character) tell me because I don't like changing personality. Enjoy :)

I do not own Bleach or the cover photo to this story.

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

"In most cases crazy event's like these are thrown around in a book, or story telling. If there was any indication that there was some guardian angel watching over me then they were doing a pretty shitty job about keeping up with it. People always ask, 'what's it like to be different', because I don't fit in any category of a quincy, a hollow, and sure as hell not a soul reaper. I run around in circles like a maniac saving people constantly, because they can't stay safe if your around. Guardian angels are supposed to be miracle works,_ remember?_ Or did the Bible lie? Because here you are, Sousuke Aizen, claiming to be something else than what you really are."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, curious eye's searching for an answer but not getting what he wanted.

"And what exactly am I, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"The devil."


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, a big thank you to all the reviews and follows. I can't believe people responded so quickly when I first posted the previous chapter and I am forever thankful. I was requested some pairings and the ones that may be most compatible would be Renji x Rukia and Ichihime. I was suggested a gay pairing which could easily work but right now I don't want romance taking up the plot of the story so hold tight people. All followers, favorites and reviews, you people are a blessing.

This update is pretty late and I'm thinking to update every two weeks to a month. The thing is that ideas have been coming up to me but at the wrong moment's and by the time I get to the computer the inspiration has ran out. I honestly didn't think I would get so much feed back so I was a bit baffled. Anyway I hope I don't bore you with this chapter. There will be multiple OC's but I won't be focusing on them. It's all about Ichigo people. Also if I can't avoid it there maybe character death so watch out! Hope I don't bore you.

Warnings: A lot of cussing.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

I do not own the cover photo for this fanfiction

Don't forget to review!

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_"Listen lady, do I look like the type of person who go's off visiting criminals in prison everyday? It's enough that I'm constantly out of school saving this God forsaken place, maybe you should be asking the idiot's who guarded his cell." I made sure my answer was sharp, meant to sting and get to the point that I don't know jack shit about where, why and how Aizen broke out of his cell. Neither do I want to know._

_Unfortunately there was no facial emotion of understanding or hint of hurt. Not like Rukia who would say something shitty thus igniting a war. She reminded me of Rukia but not by her personality, but visual structure. A soft pale face, plump lips, a button nose with light blue eye's and raven hair that fell down her back and possibly all the way down on her waist. She wasn't much to look at, but if you looked a little closer she probably could look quite innocent. If I actually ignored my raging hormones to the flat chested woman, my gut is telling me that if I scratched the surface, I might find hell underneath. She was Rukia, only a lot older and matured. She varied around her mid twenties to thirties, that is, if she's human._

_Not like I want to know her. I just want to get her out of my face even though I'm in her face hoping to intimidate her. _

_"Said 'idiot's' are dead." Spoke the woman._

_A lump formed in my throat. __**'...maybe you should be asking the idiot's who guarded his cell.' **_

_"Well..." I swallowed hard. " They always say it's not good to speak ill of the dead."_

_I wasn't sure if my eye's were deceiving me but i swore I saw the smallest hint of a smile on her face. A devious one might I add. Innocent my ass. She stood up abruptly, oversize sweater shuffling and noise echoing in the small cubical room. She dressed pretty carelessly for an investigator. She was an investigator, right?_

_"Then it's good to know that your innocent Ichigo Kurosaki. At least the Soul Society will think that you were taken against your will, instead of being a traitor."_

_Before I had a moment to register what she meant, and she why said it, the hilt of a sword came in contact with the back of my head. Hard. _

_Nope. Definitely not human, and definitely not an investigator. I didn't even learn her name._

_How fucking pathetic._

Did I ever explain how much I suck at picking up on clues? I like thing's to be simple and blunt as possible, I don't want to possibly waste my time figuring out a code or formula. This is what I can't stand about math. It's all about solving when just learning the answer is so much simpler.

Annoyingly, Rukia would happen to send me little notes and messages all the time in codes were you would have to figure out the code, and each time the code was different. Apparently I'm easy to read and just to piss me off she'd do it in every message she'd send me. Damn if the sky was falling down and she sent me a message there would always be a code. Seriously, who has the time to be so crafty?

Last two day's of school and I'm here taking a Calculus exam. I open the packet, pencil ready like the smart, sophisticated student I am when a note slips out. I know it's from Rukia due to the fact that there's nothing but bunnies doodled everywhere (she calls them Chappys or something like that) and yet again another code. This time all the a's are needed to be scratched out.

The note read's: _I know you didn't study well enough here's the formulas. Also meet me at Frenchys tonight at 9. Time for some fun now that exams are over._

Long story short, when Frenchys came around people had this idea that it was some small family restaurant that served french fries. Later all was revealed that Frenchys was actually a porn store for the sick, sexually frustrated, hormonal teenagers, and perverts of all kind. Yeah definitely not the place you would want to accidentally take your kids to.

Little shit like she has exams to stress about she was only here for a mission not to pass high school. I sharply whipped my head around, eye's narrowed in a laser shooting glare, but her head did not lift once to look my way. Face down toward the exam pencil moving around frantically probably drawing bunnies everywhere again. I felt something hit the back my head, always a straight shot which I knew to be my teacher was throwing chalk at me. Man what is it with people hitting me in the back of the head. What are they scared? Better be.

"Ichigo face forward please." I turn around mumbling something about a certain midget as I finish my exam.

After exam's were over, "You midget, are you one of those idiots who thinks that Frenchys is some night out place? If only Byakuya knew how much of bimbo you were or that you offered me some night of fun by going to a porn shop."

In .5 seconds we were face to face. Rukia's face written in confusion, mine in anger.

"What are you talking about? Frenchys? Yes I know it's some porn shop, but is this your way of making a move on me? Pervert, I was interested in you but maybe Renji is right about you being creepy. And I wouldn't invite you to such as place. Not you anyways." The word's shot out of her mouth straight to my heart. Good aim.

Wait did she just-

"Plus your probably to pussy to go show up to any place like that." Now that stung.

Stepping in closer."Shut up! I know you wrote that note!"

"What note?"

"The one you put in my exam! You could've had my test invalidated! I swear you did!"

Her brows came together over dark blue eye's, frown deepening. "Show me."

A grin broke on my face. Oh how I can't wait to show everyone the little schemes she's up to when no one is looking. Reaching into my pocket, where I had last put the note before continuing the test, I felt nothing but my phone. Frantically I reached into my pockets feeling nothing but empty space. Soon I was searching my backpack. The more time passed, the more my victorious grin stared to fade away into panic. Lord if someone finds that note I'm so screwed.

After a minute of frantic searching I heard a snicker followed by, "Get laid." Turning around all I saw was her walking away to join the others. I huffed in defeat.

I was done for the day, and wasn't in the mood for taking rides home or walking with anyone. The more alone I was the more I thought about what she said _"Plus your probably to pussy to go show up to any place like that." _I couldn't stand practical jokes . People had constantly played jokes on me just for the color of my hair and that really burned. All that came to mind was a list of _What I Should Have Said But Didn't. _That really burned though.

And like the dumbass I am I decided I was going to show up at Frenchys tonight. If there's going to be a joke I'm going to be the one laughing.

This is the decision I made that totally ruined my summer.

9 o'clock and I am standing outside of Frenchys, wrapped up in a sweater to keep me warm.

9:01 I pull the sweater around me tighter as the wind blows harder.

9:02. Where the hell is she?

9:03. It's the beginning of the summer, why is it slightly chilly out?

9:04. Maybe this is the joke. For me to show up here and for her not to show up at all.

9:05. Well there goes five minutes of my life. Jerk.

I feel a vein pop in my head. I'm such an idiot for falling for a joke. At least I know I'm not to pussy to show up here. I'm walking slowly away while I here foot steps. These foot steps are hurried, but I figure they might turn the other way. I'm hearing them get closer and my instincts kick in. I'm a second to late as the shadowed figure reaches their hand into my pocket and swipes my combat pass. They make a bolt for it.

Shit. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

"Hey! Wait!" I bolt for it too, trying to be hot on their trail. Did I mention they were fast? I can't exactly identify the person, only that they're short. Said person is all dressed in black (the typical shinigami uniform) with their hood pulled up. I notice strands of long blonde hair flying out the sides so i assume this is a woman considering that the uniform she's wearing is of the stealth force. Could explain why she is fast with endurance.

Realizing that if she wanted to really steal that combat pass she could've easily broke out into shunpo, so either she's leading me somewhere or this is still part of the joke though it's a little to organized for Rukia.

I follow the supposed female down a few ally's while she leads. Quiet rudely everything comes to a stop including her who I almost run into. Grabbing for her she dodges and throws a punch at my jaw which is sure to leave a bruise for tomorrow morning. She dashes into an abandon hotel in which I follow of course. I spot nothing but empty space and curse quietly. Nothing but my combat pass and a note. A note, with a code in which I have to crack and do it quiet madly most of the time. When I cross out all i's the note with the same scribble and nonsensical doodling reads: _You will be called to trial as suspect of a break through of a certain criminal. Want to keep your life. Keep your mouth_ shut.

This time I realize that it's not Rukia who wrote this. Everything is identical to the little notes she sends me, but then i realize that she bunnies aren't skected doodles, they are neatly outlined. The sloppy writing is close but clearly this person took time to get this write judging by erase marks.

"It's not a joke." I wonder aloud.

"Not it's not, I'm glad you could figure that out Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied the voice of an investigator.

Guess no one will be laughing tonight.

* * *

I read this over and realized that it kinda sucks. No real action which is disappointing. Sorry for the late update. Also I got the Frenchys idea from a book called Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green and another author whom I have forgot the name of (but is totally awesome). It's about the gayest book I have ever read but also the funniest! I feel like this story is mainly going to be into Ichigo's POV. It seems easy that way. Next chapter should be a a bit more revealing of what's going on entirely. Ichigo and most characters will be eighteen and above. Sorry I made Rukia seem like a bitch, but when she and Ichigo argue it's always so comical and that's what I wanted it to be. No hard feelings!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So the AU that really takes place is in the Royal Realm. Yes I am fully aware that it will not fit at all with the new chapters that are coming out in Bleach but it's AU and I honestly do not care. I am totally excited to see what's with the Soul King and Juha Bach, and I would love to see Aizen back. AND PLEASE BRING BACK GRIMMJOW! Anyway I'm honestly a bit sad about Bleach coming to an end but if Juha Bach AND the Soul King are evil where does that leave Ichigo? Like will he become the new Soul King? Then what about Aizen's plan about being the Soul King? Kubo is such a troll. If anyone who is reading this hasn't been kept up on the Bleach chapters recently you should read them because shit is finally getting real. Also if I get any response about how I spoiled Bleach for you I will find you and skin you (I'm high on coffee). Also I'd like to ask a favor to anyone who speaks German, Italian, or Russian to please contact or make a review I have a huge favor to ask.

I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.

I do not own the cover photo for this fanfiction.

Warnings: Ichigo's potty mouth, and teenagers being teenagers.

And please R&amp;R.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Like any sensible soul reaper, incident's such as last night were obviously not planned by the Soul Society. Using my vague knowledge, the Soul Society does not run trials. They have Central 46 who passes immediate judgement and that's it. End of sentence (pun intended). I had come to the conclusion that maybe this was one of Urahara's grand schemes. Now as long as I've known Kisuke Urahara the man is a genius and any action we make that is deemed "illegal" by the Soul Society can basically go by unpunished because one I'm a human and I haven't pledge my entire existence to them, two I have saved their ass more than once so for the most part they can kiss my ass, and three they had exiled the creepy candy shop owner who happened to put a stop to Aizen, so what are they going to do? Exile him from the World of the Living too? I don't think so.

So my initial plan was to head over to the candy shop as soon as I'm out of school. But first-

"Hey Rukia I went to Frenchy's last night."

The midget gave me her attention, blue eye's looking up to me through long thick eyelashes. As annoying as she is, her beauty sometimes baffles me, but of course underneath that sheep clothing is a she wolf who spits out words of venom such as, "Oh it seems you finally grew a pair of balls didn't you?"

Strawberries are supposed to be sweet right? Well I taste sour. "Yeah, and the cheer captain loved the size of them."

An annoyed look ran across her features before she said, "Well she must not have a wide range."

I can never outwit this girl. She puts more of a challenge than anyone I've ever met, but I guess you can say her sharp tongue is her most attractive feature. She plays hard to get with her mean ass humor.

Wait did she just-

"Oh Ichigo, Ranjiku has come to make a visit and me, her and Orihime are going to the mall. Also after that Isshin said it was perfectly alright that we have a sleepover so I suggest you grab some clothes and blankets out of your room so you're comfortable sleeping on the couch. The whole squad is coming over. See you later."

I would be mad, but in fact I'm more shocked. Not that they'll be basically raving in my room (is it wrong that I'm mad I wasn't invited? I could totally be pimping) but that I have a stash of porn magazines under my bed. I could not give two shits if Rukia saw it, I already have suspicions about what she does in my closet and she probably already knows, but Ranjiku and Orihime?

Oh Lord, Orihime is to innocent if she knew things would never be the same between me and her again and Ranjiku? She's hot and honestly, I don't want to paint a bad image of myself to her (I also don't want her getting any ideas what kinks I'm into, especially Rukia).

No no no no no no no. Change of plan. I'll go home, clean my room of all explicit content, beat up the traitorous man called my father, then go to Urahara. This is exactly what I do. As I head into the clinic though I notice my father is completely concentrated on the computer screen in front of him. Normally he's acts like a complete idiot, but when he's serious he also acts like it. Seeing him like this is a bit refreshing because it reassures me that my father is not a complete lunatic. I've also realized that he hasn't sent any flying punches or kicks at my citrus head.

"Hey why did you agree to let Rukia have a sleep over? That is an invasion to my privacy and I don't appreciate that you didn't ask." He's still typing for a moment before he blinks and turns brown eyes that I've inherited towards me. There's a frown on his face and this really starts to concern me.

"Actually I made the suggestion that Rukia have most of her friends spend the night. The whole squad will be here having a party."

"Okay so you didn't invite me because?" I let my sentence trail off.

"We needed it for a distraction tonight Ichigo."

I start to wonder if he knows about my trip to Frenchy's last night. "Could you not be vague?"

"I wouldn't Ichigo trust me, but I need you to head over to Urahara's and spend the night at his place. I'd say to go pack your bags, but you probably won't need to since there will be clothes set for you already. Listen did someone by the name of Will Maris happen to speak to you last night? Short woman, long hair, blue eyes?"

I do a double take. "Wait you knew about that? Why didn't you tell me? Were you the one making those fake notes Rukia writes? And what's this thing about a trial?"

Goat face sighs and I can actually see that he's stressed. Somethings wrong. Completely wrong when I can see the actual age on his face.

"Listen just do as I say Ichigo. I'll be here tonight, nothing bad is going to happen. Go to Urahara and he'll explain everything to you. I'll see you later I have work to do."

And with that he turned his attention back onto whatever work he was doing. So much for goodbye. I stomp out of the clinic and slam the front door to let him know I'm pissed, not evening packing my bags in spite of him. I don't like when there a secrets being held from me. It puts me on edge and if it's Aizen then I get really concerned. I start to worry about the safety of my family and friends and they all act like it's perfectly normal to put that kind of stress of me and then get used up by the Soul Society.

I probably stomp my narrow ass all the way to the shop because once I slam the door open I'm stomping into the back of the store and into the living compartments. Kisuke comes out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"So why is it that dad needed to throw a party so that everyone won't be suspicious of me coming here?"

The man frowns slightly. "That's because you normally come here seeking my help."

I feel slightly guilty as he set the tea down on opposite ends of the table then slides the tray underneath and takes a seat. I sit down, blowing softly on the tea.

"So did you make tea in hope that I'll to keep my cool?" I ask, eager to know what he as to tell me.

He takes a sip, then clears his throat. "Aizen has broken free."

"Yes I know that."

"He's been lose for two years."

I nearly choke on the tea I was drinking.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that they didn't notice he was gone until just recently?"

"Yes, pathetic really. But the Soul King himself has asked Yamamoto and Central 46 to not speak a word of it. No one but them, you, me and Isshin know about this."

While I haven't given much thought about it I realized that if Rukia knew anything about this she would've informed me about it unless she was given strict orders not to. If Aizen is in the World of the Living there would definitely be more reinforcements than just Toshiro. But if they sent Renji, Ranjiku, Rukia, Momo, Izuru and Toshiro here they must be here for other reasons since they would most likely react with less caution if they knew since they were most affected by what Aizen had done. I guess that makes sense. So the how...?

"Okay then how did you find out about it if the Soul King wanted only Yamamoto and Central 46 to know?"

Kisuke smirked, lowering his hat. "That's all thanks to the woman you met last night. Her name is Will Maris and in fact she happens to be from the Royal Realm. Ichigo this woman is of great importance and my image of Aizen has happened to change drastically since she has shown up. Yours might too. She knew of Aizen breaking free because he was let into the Royal Realm by another royal family. I know this going to be a lot for you to take in so pay close attention Ichigo."

My blood has gone cold along with my tea, and I lean forward ever so slightly.

"In the Royal Realm it is actually another world much like Earth only more extraordinary. There are countries, and different species of all sorts. Creatures that happen to be mythical to humans but very real in the Royal Realm. Now we are ruled under the Royal Family but they are not the only Royal Family. There are actually five other kingdoms, and five other Soul Kings and Queens. Aizen is actually related to one of these families and-" he takes a deep sigh

"And unfortunately the country in which he comes from has been at constant dislike with our Soul Kings kingdom for hundreds and hundreds of years. Now that he has been found and discovered his true identity war has been announced now that they know the weakness of the Soul Society."

I sit back for a moment before speaking, "I guess his native people were rather livid that we had imprisoned a royal member. Wait how is he related to royalty? He's not a king is he?" I feel my heart beat pick up slightly.

Before Kisuke could answer, the door to the sitting room slides open, and enters Will Maris.

"No Ichigo, he's not a king, but he is a Prince. A possible heir competing with an older brother and a twin sister."

* * *

I am sad to inform you that we will not be seeing Aizen around until several chapters later. But there are more like him and so much more like Ichigo. I can't wait for the next chapter, we'll get to see some angels, gods, go to the Royal Realm, and possible explanation of what Aizen's true identity is in the Royal Realm. I apologize if this story is seeming boring so far. There will be a lot of explanation, and introducing of new characters until we reach Aizen where all the action will be. Just hang tight! Also again if anyone speaks Italian, German, Russian or any other language than English please make yourself known because I need the use of European language since I only know English and is currently learning Mandarin. Google translate is not reliable at all.

Flames accepted.

Also if characters are seeming OOC tell me I don't like changing personalities.

R&amp;R.


End file.
